One of Us
by TheDodger55
Summary: Mara, the daughter of King Ben and Queen Mal, seems to have a good head on her shoulders. However, Sahib, the youngest son of Scar and Zira, former King and Queen of the Pride Lands before defeated by Simba, comes to Auradon from the Isle due to the exchange program. Sahib wants to show Mara there's more to life outside the castle, but could there be another motive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of you may or may not know who I am, but let's just say I took a VERY LONG BREAK from Fan Fiction. All I can say at this point is... MAN, IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK! I was inspired to start writing again and I hope that coming back from my hiatus can bring this story justice.**

 **This story begins in the point of view of Ben and Mal's daughter, Mara.**

Once upon a time in a far away land, long ago... okay, well, maybe not _that_ long ago and where I live really isn't that far from civilization, my father, King Benjamin of Auradon made a proclamation when he was my age to let the children from the Isle of the Lost leave their rough life and come to school here at Auradon Prep to show them that there's more to life than just villainy. In the process, he was spelled by, and ultimately fell in love with my mother, Mal, daughter of Maleficent. My mother had a mission to take over the kingdom with my grandmother, but after learning from my dad that love is more powerful than evil, she defeated my grandmother during his coronation and the kingdom has been at peace.

Since then, my father kept bringing children from the Isle to his kingdom to experience what my mother and her friends did that completely changed their lives. My father could tell you a lot of these success stories, but this one almost made him give up hope on his proclamation, especially because it involved his sweet, innocent princess of a daughter.

Don't worry, you'll get to meet me soon! But first, let me introduce you to the one who almost ended it all... and captured my heart.

 **A/N: It's short I know, but if you think I should keep going, send me a review and click follow! It feels great to be able to write and explore my imagination again and I hope I can make this story a success!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to keep going with this story, mostly because my imagination went wild after writing the first chapter. I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

He ran. That's all he knew how to do. He ran as fast as his paws could carry him. Running through the streets dodging every person and vehicle that came his way. Climbing walls and fences with his sharp agility and balance. Jumping from roof to roof; being in mid-air made him feel on top of the world, as if nothing could bring him down. As he landed at a dead end, he gave out a mighty roar. Proud, he looked at the view in front of him.

Sahib is his name, he's the youngest son of lions Scar and Zira, the former king and queen of the Pride Lands before his cousin, Simba, defeated his father and regained his place as rightful king.

His name means, "Lord" and "Master"; his father could never let go of his desire to become a ruler.

His fur was very tan brown, he had a small mane beginning to form which was as black as midnight. His physique was lean, but his muscles were clearly defined. His eyes were piercing green, just like his father's. Many say that he's a spitting image of Scar when he was his age.

Sahib looked out past the ocean towards Auradon; he couldn't understand how people could be so happy there. There were rules and dress codes and gates that surrounded every castle. _"What do these people do for fun?"_ he thought, but he had no interest of finding out.

Sahib looked down at the ground below him and his eyes widened with piqued interest. _"Food..."_ he thought. It was a stray cat, but for an animal like him, food is food. He leaped off the roof onto some old, wooden boxes; he did his best to make sure his impact didn't make a sound. He slyly maneuvered himself around the corner where he had the cat in sight. The feline was too busy cleaning its fur, it didn't sense it was being stalked.

Sahib crouched down so his torso was almost touching the ground. As he crept up behind the cat, he played back in his mind what his father said about hunting. _"_ _Just stay low to the ground,"_ he thought, _"do not make a sound."_ He inched his way closer and closer to his prey, taking it slow step-by-step. Once Sahib was close enough to pounce, he crouched down lower. He was about to leap until...

"SAHIB!" a voice shrieked. The scream startled the cat and it ran off leaving Sahib in the dust. Frustrated, he banged his head on the concrete and groaned.

"Dammit, Nuka!" he yelled above him. Sahib saw his older brother, Nuka, on top of some wooden boxes, laughing at Sahib's defeated attempt to hunt. Nuka was the oldest of the siblings and was a very scrawny lion with matted fur the same color as his father, his mane never fully grew and he always had fleas. "You know, that was kinda my dinner!"

"Relax, drama queen," Nuka answered as he jumped off and joined Sahib on this level, "besides, you could lay off the junk food." he laughed as he nudged his baby brother's shoulder.

"Hey, shut up!" Sahib responded jabbing Nuka with his paw. "Ugh, just what do you want?"

"Well, as much as I love making your life miserable, I'm just here to tell you that Mom and Dad wanted to see you. Something important that I could care less about."

"If you don't care, then why are you telling me?" Sahib asked with a smirk.

"I don't- I just- just go see Dad already before he has both our skins!" Nuka answered, very annoyed. He turned his back to his younger brother and started running towards home.

Sahib chuckled at his brother's attitude; he always tried to sound careless and nonchalant about things, but deep down he knew that he had a major problem with jealousy, especially when it came to their other brother, Kovu.

* * *

Where they lived was an old, abandoned shipyard warehouse. A regular, cliche abandoned building; busted glass windows, rotting wood, rats and other vermin roaming around. But to Sahib, this was home.

Sahib trotted into his home and found his parents gnawing on old bones. When his mother caught his eyes, she immediately stopped what she was doing and had a devilish grin grow on her face.

"Ahh, Sahib, my little cub," Zira began, "your father and I have been eagerly expecting you, right Scar?" she asked kicking him with her back leg so he snaps out of his trance.

"Huh-? Ohh, yes, yes! Very eager, son! But, before we start, did you catch anything to eat?" Scar asked, a bit jumpy.

"Well, I would have brought us dinner if Nuka hadn't scared it off!" Sahib growled through his teeth.

"It's not my fault you're not fast enough, runt!" Nuka remarked.

"Stop it!" Zira commanded and the two lions backed away from each other. "I'll deal with _you_ later!" she seethed as she lunged towards Nuka, and he shook in fear before her. "Now... Sahib, you have come of age when this whole 'Isle-of-the-Lost-exchange-program' applies to you. Your father and I both know you don't want to set one paw onto Auradon..." Sahib smiled, because he thought he was going to get out of being a part of this program, "however, we both see an amazing opportunity for you. So we have made the decision to send you off to Auradon Prep."

"WHAT?" Sahib shrieked and Nuka burst out laughing. Sahib had just about enough of his brother and tackled him. They tussled for a few moments until their father broke them apart.

"ENOUGH!" Scar roared. The brothers untangled themselves from each other and backed away. "Sahib, this response is surely a selfish one. Clearly you are not seeing the opportunity at hand."

"What opportunity?" Sahib asked.

"Why, to rule! To become king!"

"Ohh boy... I'm not so sure if you and Mom paid attention to what happened, like, ten years ago, but world domination was already attempted! And it FAILED!"

"We know the story, Sahib, but this is a new generation!"

"A new generation of _suckers_!" Nuka added.

"Exactly, Nuka! Exactly!" Scar agreed. "We know you'll be able to infiltrate the royal family and then take back what's rightfully ours! After Auradon has been taken over, we can exact our revenge on my good-for-nothing nephew and his family. _Especially_ on your traitor brother and sister, Kovu and Vitani, whose names bring a bitter taste to my mouth to even call them my children! But now, they will regret everything they've done to remove me from my throne!" Scar hissed with madness in his eyes.

Sahib rolled his eyes, for he's heard this plan a million times growing up. "Why can't Nuka just do it?" he asked.

"Nuka is too old to be a part of this schooling."

"Yeah, because unlike you and our other brother and sister, I was picked last for EVERYTHING AND NEVER GIVEN A CHANCE!" Nuka roared.

"Nuka!" Zira growled. Nuka hunched his shoulders and trudged to his resting place.

"Chosen ones..." he mumbled under his breath as he walked.

After watching him walk away, Sahib turned back to his parents. "So, what do you want me to do," he asked, "do what Dad did and try to kill the king?"

"Most definitely not!" Zira responded, recollecting on her mate's failed attempt for power. "We want you to go after his daughter, Mara."

"So... you want me to kill _her_?"

"No," Scar growled, "we want you to _woo_ her. Give her that good ol' charm, like what I used on your mother years ago." Sahib groaned in disgust, he did not need a picture in his mind of what his father must have done to win his mother's heart.

"And the closer you get the daughter, the closer you get to Benny-Boo," Zira trailed off, "and when you get his highness alone... AAAAHHHH!" she clawed at an old plank of rotting wood near her which made it break in half.

"Right," Sahib said, still unconvinced, "one more thing, Dad, I don't know if you noticed this about me, but I'm a _lion_! Only humans are allowed to attend Auradon Prep."

"Ohh, you act as if we're fools," Zira said, circling around him, "we already have that technicality taken care of."

"How?" Sahib asked, now intrigued.

"We're going to the one whose daughter started it all," Scar answered with his devilish smile and his green eyes glowing, "Maleficent!"

 **A/N: PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW AND DROP A FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS ADVENTURE TOGETHER! Oh, by the way, Sahib's name is pronounced "Sah-heeb"**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... you creatures want me to do what, exactly?" the Mistress of Evil asked, filing her nails. Sahib and his family were in Maleficent's lair, pleading for her to help them.

"We need you to turn our son human so that he can attend Auradon Prep." Zira answered.

"And why should I do that for you?"

"Didn't you just hear our plan about taking over the kingdom?" Scar asked, irritated.

"I did... well maybe I tuned you out a little here and there, but even if you tried, you'd ultimately fail. I mean, look at me, Mistress of all Evil and I still lost the battle. I was turned into a tiny lizard and shipped back here. Fortunately my daughter had enough sympathy in her newfound heart to turn me back to normal, but now I don't want anything to do with her or her precious, little kingdom." Maleficent answered, disgusted.

"We understand the turmoil that all this has caused you, but our son is more headstrong! He will not be corrupted by 'feelings' or 'love'." Zira pleaded

"Hmm..." Maleficent thought, "nope, still too risky, won't do it."Sahib breathed a huge sigh of relief, finally believing he was off the hook. Scar and Zira immediately started to panic. Zira looked at her mate to see if he had a back-up plan. Scar frantically looked around the room for an idea. After looking for a couple seconds, something caught his eye. He nudged Zira and gestured his head to what he was looking at, and once she saw it, she was on board.

Scar walked over to a small, circular table and on top of it was a crystal ball. He and Zira circled around the table before going onto their hind legs and balancing their paws on the surface. Sahib just sat where he was, very confused about his parents' actions.

"Maleficent," Scar called, "could you come over here, please?"

Maleficent groaned at their unwillingness to give up. "I told you vile creatures that I am not going to help- what're you doing with my crystal ball?"

"We just thought you'd might want to see something." Scar answered. Maleficent gracefully walked over to the table and sat down in between Scar and Zira.

"Crystal ball, show us what we desire." Zira commanded.

The crystal ball began to develop a deep fog inside before it started to show a picture within it. As the picture got more clear, it showed the royal family standing in front of their castle waving to the crowd. King Ben wore his kingdom's colors in a suit designed for him with Auradon's coat of arms on the left side of his blazer. He has definitely grown since he was sixteen, he was taller and had a more broad and strong physique. Queen Mal stood proudly beside him, linking her arm with his. Her hair still had it's royal purple color and her porcelain skin remained flawless throughout the years. She wore a classy, purple dress with an emerald band around her torso and emerald earrings; she could never get out of her color wheel. The young girl standing in front of them was their daughter, Mara. She inherited the skin and hair color from her father, but her skin was without blemish, like her mother's. As well, she inherited Mal's emerald green eyes, which brought out everything about her. Her hair had a natural curl like her mother's, which she proudly wore down. She was wearing her Auradon Prep school colors, a blue dress with yellow heels.

"UGH," Maleficent groaned as she swatted the crystal ball off the table, "get this away from me!" As it began to roll off, Nuka leaped under it and when it fell, he was able to grasp it between his claws. Feeling proud, he balanced himself on his hind legs and put the crystal ball back on it's stand.

"Maleficent, look at them," Scar pleaded, "really look at them. Can't you just picture their downfall?" After taking a closer look, Maleficent looked slightly more intrigued.

"Can't you hear it now?" Zira added, "The sound of King Ben's dying gasp, the shrieks and horrified screams of his daughter in our grasp. And even better, your daughter's devastated and mournful cries of losing two of the only people in her life that gave her true love."

"Her crying sounds like music to my ears," Maleficent remarked, as if in a dream, "and I could use her tears to sweeten my tea!" she let out a cackling laugh. "Sadly, my powers have greatly weakened since my last time in Auradon. Sorry to say, but I _still_ cannot help you."

"You can torture her friends." Scar bargained.

"Nope, still too weak."

"You'll get half of what we take over." Zira complied.

"Now you're talking, sister," Maleficent said, "I can feel my powers surging through my veins as we speak!" Maleficent rose from her chair and started to rummage throughout the room."

"Sahib, come here." Scar commanded. Sahib rose from where he was sitting and joined his mother and father at the table. "Here is your new girlfriend."

Sahib became speechless as he looked at Mara; she was very beautiful and looked so sweet and caring, something he never experienced so it intrigued him more. After realizing that his emotions were running rampant, he quickly hid them back so his parents wouldn't notice.

"Ehh, she's alright," Sahib stated, trying to keep his emotions from surfacing.

"This is it! I got it!" Maleficent announced as she ran back towards the table with her supplies in hand, "You people owe me so much for this." she stated and Zira rolled her eyes.

Maleficent placed both items on the table, an old necklace chain and a small stone. She slowly waved her hands over the objects while reciting a spell under her breath. As she waved, the items began to levitate off the table and circle each other. As seconds kept going by, the stone and chain kept getting closer and when they began to touch, they started to morph into each other. When Maleficent recited the final words of the spell, the items exploded into a green cloud and a bright light which made Sahib and his family look away. When the light and cloud faded away, the final result of the objects gently came down back on the table. The stone morphed into the head of a lion and it was attached to the chain.

"A necklace," Sahib asked, very disbelieved, "seriously... that's all you got?"

"It's not just a necklace, smart alack," Maleficent responded, mocking his tone of voice, "it's a pendant, and as long as you wear it around your neck, you stay human. Easy peasy magic." Sahib still had a look that he wasn't convinced, and when Maleficent saw his expression, she scoffed. "Here, get off my table. Off, off, off," she commanded as she shooed him away, "let me show you." She placed the pendant around his neck and as soon as it touched him, his whole body started to change.

Sahib's fur began to disappear into his skin, his front and back legs were becoming smaller, and his whole physique began to shrink. Soon, he has the urge to stand up straight on his hind legs and as soon as he did, the final parts of his transformation were complete.

There he stood... a human. His skin was still very tan brown, like his fur was, his head was covered in midnight black hair, long enough to run his fingers through it. His body was still lean, but his muscles were still very much defined. His eyes were still a piercing green color with bushy black eyebrows above them. Around his mouth and cheeks were small stubbles of a beard starting to grow. Over his body, he wore ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, which gave off as more of a muscle shirt and he wore a tan-colored leather jacket over it. On the back of the jacket was his father's face. On his hands were gloves with the fingers exposed and around his neck was the pendant.

Sahib walked over to a broken mirror and was completely taken aback by what he saw.

"Whoa," he exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face, "this is amazing!"

"I know, aren't you a real heartthrob?" Maleficent responded, nonchalantly. Scar and Zira were speechless as well.

"Thank you, Maleficent, thank you!" Scar said, bowing his head to her, Zira did the same.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't forget our bargain!" she warned.

"Wouldn't think twice about it!" Zira reassured as they all began to walk out. As they began to leave, Maleficent saw an opportunity of her own.

"You! Beast boy!" she called to Sahib.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do me a favor, will you: When you're about to take over the kingdom blah-blah-blah, keep my daughter alive. She's mine." she said with an evil grin. Sahib agreed to her request by just bowing his head and turned around so he could meet his family. It took a couple tries to get him completely balanced on his new, human legs, but he got the hang of it and began to catch up with them. "Well, my nasty little girl," Maleficent slowly chuckled as she looked back at the crystal ball, "looks like you and I are going to have a family reunion."

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Sahib and his family looted and robbed many shops and tailors for their clothing so that he had more things to wear while on Auradon. He found a black plastic bag in the middle of the street and simply decided to put them all in there. When they all returned to their home, his parents called him over for an inspection.

"You are ready," Zira said, bewildered while circling around him, "nice, very nice."

"I'm going to start tearing up; you have the same dark soul as I did when I was young." Scar remarked, choking up.

"You know what to do." Zira reminded.

"Yes, mother." Sahib responded simply.

"Very good, get some rest, Sahib. Tomorrow your new life begins." Zira said as she started to walk away from him and as she walked, she started to sing a song. The same song she sang to Kovu years ago. "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be about Sahib making his entrance into Auradon! I will try to get that chapter up as soon as I can and until I do, click follow so that you can be notified about it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sahib and his family awoke to sounds of car honks coming from a black limousine from outside their home. A man wearing a black suit with black sunglasses came out of the vehicle, shooing away the other occupants of the island away from the car.

Inside the warehouse, Sahib and his parents looked down at the scene below them; Sahib was in his human form. His face was stayed emotionless, but his body was tense.

"The plan is in motion," Scar remarked, smiling deviously.

"GO!" Zira ordered. Sahib grabbed his sack of clothing and spun it over his shoulder. He galloped down the warehouse steps where he met his driver outside. He briskly threw his sack in the back seats and climbed in the car.

"Don't you wanna say goodbye to your folks?" the driver asked.

"They know." Sahib responded without looking at the man. The driver's puzzled look was easily shrugged away and he closed Sahib's door and made his way to the driver's seat where they drove off from the crowds and made their way towards Auradon.

* * *

Princess Mara ran down the halls of her castle, struggling to put on her earrings, her face was all sweaty and she was in a full panic mode.

"I'm late! I'm late!" she repeated to herself. As she struggled to get herself composed, her clumsiness got in the way.

"Why, I never!" remarked a man who she elbowed in the side.

"Sorry, Cogsworth!" Mara yelled back at him as she kept speeding off.

"Deary, please no running!" a woman yelled.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potts! Kinda in a hurry!" Mara called back. She slid around the corner and kept her brisk pace until a man grabbed her by her shoulders.

"WHOA!" he yelled as he held her in place.

"Daddy," Mara complained trying to get free from his grip, "let go!"

"Excuse me, young lady, but I just want to know why you look so worried." Mara's mind was so far from Earth, she completely tuned out her father. "Mara, are you listening?" Ben asked straight into her ear, which startled her.

"Sorry, Dad," she responded, breaking from her trance, "it's just that the Isle Orientation is in ten minutes and I'm completely unprepared!"

"Then you're gonna lose your mind when I give you this news," her mother said as she came up behind her and stood next to her husband, "The pick-up was ahead of schedule, the new Isle arrival has arrived in Auradon!"

" _Arrival_?" Ben asked, confused.

"Yes," Mal responded, "there is only one new student joining the exchange program this year. His name is Sahib, he's the youngest son of Scar and Zira, from the Pride Lands."

"Son... boy? Boy..." Ben seethed as his tone turned from confused to disgust; he was always one of those "overprotective fathers", ever since Mara was a baby.

"Dad, when am I ever gonna be able to talk to boys?" Mara complained.

"Not until you become queen!" Ben responded, sternly.

"Oh, please," Mal said playfully nudging his shoulder, "if that were the case, then she's only got a few more months left until her coronation. Better start getting those phone numbers now, sweetie!" Mara laughed at her mother's sarcastic humor, but Ben glared at her, seeing that this was no time for jokes. "Okay, okay, tough guy, how about instead of Mara doing the orientation on her own this year, we all go together as a family?"

"Better idea," Ben agreed, "I'll alert Fairy Godmother and tell her we'll all be going today."

"Fine, but I get to do all the talking!" Mara said.

"Fine, then you better get those lips moving because the limousine comes in... exactly thirty seconds." Mal said with a little chuckle.

Mara gasped and began to panic again; she was always so anxious about punctuality, especially because she is the Princess of Auradon and must attend many events, both in and out of school. She ran off towards the doors babbling to herself on what she needed to do and left her parents staring off at her, laughing to themselves.

"I don't know, honey, I think this whole orientation stuff stresses her out too much." Ben said sarcastically, putting his arm around Mal's shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure that if she's anything like you, she'll pull through it." Mal responded, kissing Ben's cheek.

* * *

The black limousine drove up to the front of Auradon Prep, students waved their flags and home-made welcome signs as they drove by. When the limousine came to a halt and Sahib climbed out of the car, he was greeted by the school marching band playing their alma mater. Sahib rolled his eyes at the sight and simply threw his sack over his shoulders.

When the music stopped, four people walked up to greet him: Fairy Godmother, Mara, King Ben, and Queen Mal.

"Welcome!" Fairy Godmother greeted with her arms wide open. Sahib simply nodded his head in a "what's up" fashion. "Right... I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress of Auradon Prep."

"And I'm King Benjamin," Ben cut off, "this is my wife, Queen Mal, and our beloved daughter, Princess Mara."

"Dad," Mara said embarrassed and Sahib smirked. "And you're Sahib. I pronounced that correctly, right?" Sahib simply shrugged his shoulders as a response. Ben looked down at Mal giving her a puzzled look, but she nudged him slightly to make him knock it off.

"Anywho," Fairy Godmother said breaking the awkward silence, "our first step of orientation is by giving you a tour of the school, which will be done by the Royal Family today and I will retreat with the marching band. I expect you, young man, to be at my office at eight o' clock sharp tomorrow morning to pick up your class schedule." Sahib nodded his head again and Fairy Godmother left along with the band.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Mara exclaimed stepping forward and holding out her hand; Sahib looked down with a puzzled look, he's only been human for a day, he didn't exactly receive a manual telling him how to act like one. "It's a handshake," Mara explained when she saw his face, "you grab my hand and you move it up and down. it's how we say 'hello'" Sahib reluctantly held out his hand and grabbed hers and Mara slowly started to move her hand up-and-down. As they stood there shaking hands, they both couldn't help but look into each other's deep, green eyes.

"Okay, that's enough formal greetings for one day," Ben said separating their hands, "How about that tour?" Mara rolled her eyes at her father and Sahib chuckled quietly. "Auradon Prep was built over three-hundred years ago but then turned into a school by my father, the former King of Auradon." Ben recited as he and Mal walked along the path; Mara and Sahib were a few steps behind them.

Sahib was checking out his surroundings, the buildings, the gardens, the statue of King Beast, until something caught his eye and he slyly snuck away from the group.

"I know, the history part is kinda boring, but it gets more interesting," Mara whispered over, but when she looked to her side, Sahib was gone. "Sahib?" Mara asked looking around.

Sahib snuck around the center of the courtyard where he was stalking his feast, a little bunny rabbit. He licked his lips in hunger, for he hadn't eaten in a long time. He drew closer and closer to his prey until he finally saw it was time to attack. When the timing was right, Sahib jumped on a bench and then leaped into the air, with his arms stretched wide to grab it. When Ben turned his head towards him, he reacted as quickly as possible.

"Hey, WHOA!" Ben shouted. The noise startled Sahib and he lost his focus. He flailed his arms in midair to try and catch himself but he collapsed on the grass, his body sprawled out, with the rabbit merely inches from him. When the rabbit caught his eye, it ran away. Ben and the family ran up to his side and Mara helped him to his feet. "Look, boy, I know you have some beast inside you- trust me, I do too- but here in Auradon, we like to keep our animals _alive_." Ben said sternly.

Sahib wiped off some of the grass off his jacket and, again, responded by shrugging his shoulders.

Ben gave him a small glare, but Mal linked her arm with his and led him away so he could focus on finishing the tour and orientation.

Sahib walked right behind Ben and Mal with Mara a couple steps behind them. As they continued their walk, Sahib slyly looked back at Mara with a mischievous smile.

* * *

When the tour and orientation was over, the last piece of business was to get Sahib settled in his dorm. When they reached his room, Mara took out the key and unlocked it.

"Come on inside." Mara said, walking in. Sahib was about to follow her inside until Ben ran and jumped between him and the door, with a low growl from Ben warning him not to take another step. Mal groaned in frustration at her husband's lack of a positive attitude and pulled him away from the door. Sahib shook off the hostility and proceeded to go in. "I'm sorry about my dad," Mara said standing in the middle of the room, "he can be a little... well, actually, really overprotective."

"It's cool." Sahib responded as he laid his sack of clothes on the bed.

"Well, you say that now, try living with him for sixteen- you do speak!" Mara remarked and her eyes widened with shock.

"Of course I speak! What, you thought I was too dumb to talk or something?"

"N-No, of course not! I mean, I kinda just thought you were one of those 'strong, silent' types."

"Heh, well when you live on the Isle, you learn to keep your mouth shut most times."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"You clearly don't know these villains," Sahib said, his tone turning from playful to serious, "What's it even to you, _princess_? You'd probably get yourself killed out there."

"Please, I've learned enough from my father as to how to keep the peace." Sahib burst out a loud laugh.

"You wouldn't last _two minutes_ on the Isle!"

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could give me a reason why?"

"Psshh, more than I could count on both hands." Sahib said as he turned to tend to his clothing. Mara came up behind him and turned him around by his shoulder.

"Okay then, give me your worst. Free period tomorrow, you can tell me all those reasons why." Mara said confidently as she walked out, and Sahib chuckled.

"You asked for it." Sahib said as she walked away.

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost, Scar, Zira, Nuka, and Maleficent were all gathered around the crystal ball watching the scene between Sahib and Mara take place.

"Did you see that!" Nuka shrieked, "He let her go! You should've sent me, I would've-"

"Quiet, you fool!" Zira seethed, "The plan is working perfectly and the little princess is falling for it!"

"She asking _him_ out on dates!" Scar remarked, "That's my boy!"

"If he keeps this up, the kingdom will be ours sooner than expected." Maleficent said, grinning. In a fit of excitement, Scar jumped onto the table.

"The time will soon be at hand for our glorious return to power!" Scar shouted. He and his family roared in triumph while Maleficent did her famous evil cackle.

 **A/N: Looks like everything is falling into place... or is it? Only one way to find out! Next chapter will be up shortly and when it happens, make sure you hit that follow button so you can continue this new adventure!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, so you're saying that you're one of the only few people on the island who knows how to swim?" Mara asked as her and Sahib walked across the courtyard. "I don't believe that!"

"Well, then let Uther testify on my behalf." Sahib said in a confident manner.

"Uther?"

"Ursula's son, he's quite the teacher!"

" _He_ taught you how to swim?"

"Taught, chased, there's no time for technicalities." Sahib joked and Mara laughed hysterically.

"Well, well, look who we have here?" said a teenage boy walking up with his crew. The one who spoke up was in front of them, he had black hair with blue yes and very fair skin. By his physique, it was clear that he took good care of himself. Him and his other buddies were wearing blue jeans with their blue and yellow Letterman jackets."

"Hi, Evan," Mara greeted quite coldly.

"Still taking walks on the wild side, Princess?" Evan asked with a cocky attitude.

"Just following my father's proclamation and making the newcomers feel welcome."

"Well, if you decide that you want a little more adventure, come find me." Evan said with a little wink and a smirk, and Mara rolled her eyes in disgust as a response. Evan and his friends walked away from the two, laughing, and his buddies patted him on the back and shoved his shoulders.

"Who the hell was that peacock?" Sahib asked with a little laugh.

"Evan, Ariel and Eric's grandson, and captain of the school's tourney team." Mara responded, even though she loathed having to answer.

"What's tourney?"

"It's the national sport of Auradon. Boys go chasing after balls with giant clubs in their hands while avoiding flying discs in the 'Kill Zone'."

"Ohhh Kill Zone... sounds like my kind of game!" Sahib exclaimed and Mara chuckled at him.

"Well, tryouts are today after school. The head coach is Jay, son of Jafar, he was one of the Original Four who came to Auradon with my mom. I bet he'd love to see a VK try out."

"You know, Princess, I just might take you up on that offer!" Sahib grinned.

* * *

"Alright, roaches," Jay exclaimed standing in the middle of the team circle, "I want all newbies against the veterans and I only want one of your teams to score ONE goal, let's see what you all can do! BUT, if I see one slip-up, you are cut! Let's go to work." The team did their ceremonial team huddle grunt and spread apart into their different groups. Sahib was about to join his side until Evan purposely bumped his shoulder.

"You're mine, kitty!" Evan growled and Sahib only glared at him. When both teams were on opposite sides of the field, Jay blew his whistle and both sides started to stampede towards each other.

Teenage boys were bashing each other, tackling one another, and hitting each other with their clubs all to score one ball into the goal. Sahib compared what was happening to him there to his life back on the Isle, how he maneuvered himself in and out of oncoming traffic and people. He was relieved knowing his muscle memory didn't let him down. The way he slipped in and out of the crowd made him an easy target to pass the ball to. Keeping his eye on the prize, Sahib stay focused. Him and another player, who had the ball, ran side-by-side with each other, getting closer and closer to the goal. As they kept running, Sahib helped by defending his teammate from opposing players and from the flying discs in the Kill Zone. However, when they got close enough to shoot the ball, Evan came running in and began to guard the goal-keeper.

"Sahib, I got a plan!" his teammate yelled. Sahib nodded and began to follow his lead. His teammate started to run faster than him and when he was about three yards away, he threw the ball up and hit it higher with his club. "Get him!" he ordered pointing to Evan and collapsing to his hands and knees and hunching his neck over.

Sahib's wildcat instincts began to take over his system as his adrenaline increased and when he got close enough to his teammate, he placed the club in between his teeth, went down on all fours, jumped on his teammates back and leaped into the air. Sahib stretched his arms and fingers out wide towards Evan as if he was trying to catch prey. As he came down, he became full lion and let out a strong roar. It startled Evan so much, he fell back onto the grass and Sahib landed behind him.

When Sahib landed, his teammate hit the ball with his club and sent it like a bullet in Sahib's direction.

"Sahib!" his teammate yelled. Sahib turned around and, when he saw the ball, he dropped the club from his mouth and swung it. The impact the tip made to the ball sent it spiraling towards the goal. The goalie couldn't move quick enough to block the shot and WHOOSH! Straight into the net it goes! Sahib's partner came up behind him and jumped on his back and cheered while the others came up and patted him on the back and shoulder. Even some of the veterans came to give him compliments.

"Did you see how fast this guy went? Man, did you hear that roar? This dude is a BEAST!" were only a few of their exclamations.

"HEY!" Jay yelled breaking up the circle and walking aggressively towards Sahib. He looked up at Jay with slight fear, but that all went away when Jay slapped his palm on his shoulder and smiled. "You... you are _exactly_ what we need on this team! Welcome to the Auradon Knights, lion boy!" Jay cheered handing Sahib a jersey. The team formed a circle once again and jumped around Sahib chanting. Jay broke up the circle after a few seconds of celebration so they could continue tryouts and when Sahib caught his free moment, he took off his helmet to breath in the fresh air. As he zoned out, he heard a group of girls talking behind him and he looked back to see Mara walking with a few of her friends. When one of them saw Sahib looking at Mara, one of them nudged her and motioned her gaze to Sahib.

Sahib looked at her with a very warm smile and she blushed as she smiled back at him; something about his messy helmet hair made him look a little more attractive than usual.

"SAHIB, LET'S GO!" Jay called. Before Sahib could put his helmet back on, he saw Evan glaring at him with both arms crossed in front of him. Guess he didn't like it when someone else gets a moment of fame.

" _Meow_." Sahib cooed playfully as he laughed and shoved Evan's shoulder like Evan did to him earlier and began to jog over to the rest of the team.

As Mara kept walking along, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and smile more.


	6. Chapter 6

Mara was sitting on the steps of the dorms building writing in her notebook. It was getting pretty close to sunset and by then, students would have to go and stay inside until final curfew. Mara was so engrossed in her school work, she didn't notice the dark figure approaching her.

"Do I fit in yet?" the figure asked. Mara snapped out of her trance and saw Sahib with a toothy grin, wearing his new Auradon Knights jersey.

"Look at you!" Mara exclaimed as he showed off his new number to her.

"That Evan better watch his back because I bet you I can make captain by the end of the week."

"Hold your horses, hot shot, you're good but you're not _that_ good!"

"Oh, really?" Sahib asked her playfully, "Well, what do you think about this?" he lunged toward her trying to grab her by the waist and Mara shrieked playfully and ran away. Sahib chased after Mara for a couple seconds before grabbing her from behind. He lifted her up and spun her around as he jokingly roared in her ear and Mara kept giving him little shrieks. When Sahib put her down, she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, you're really not that tough." she remarked, and Sahib chuckled.

"I guess you know how to soften me up." he whispered having their noses touch and Mara blushed.

"Hey, you two!" a deep voice called. The sound startled the couple and they broke away. "Don't worry, they won't bite." remarked the figure as he came up with his two dogs; they were both pale white, well known to the world as Dogo Argentinos.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Carlos." Mara greeted relieved.

"Uncle Carlos?" Sahib asked confused.

"He was one of the Original Four who also came with my mom. Now he works here in the school as security. His main job is to guard the dorms and keep the students safe."

"Also, if I don't protect her head, her father will have mine!" Carlos joked and they both laughed, but Sahib was more focused on the dogs. One of them slowly began to walk up to Sahib to inspect him and once he got a whiff of his scent, he immediately went into defense mode and began to bark and growl aggressively. "Down, Desoto!" Carlos ordered and Desoto let up. "Sorry about that, he's just not used to seeing you around."

"Yeah, that's it." Sahib responded with a shaky voice.

"Well, you both should probably head in; it's about ten minutes until sundown."

"Okay, Uncle Carlos," Mara said, "Come on, Sahib, let's get something to eat." Sahib nodded and began to follow Mara up the steps, but he couldn't help looking back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Carlos was walking away, but the two dogs stayed exactly where they were, just staring at him and still in their attack position.

"Roscoe! Desoto!" Carlos called before whistling to them. Both dogs broke their trance after being called by their master and trotted to his side.

 **A/N: Those dogs are up to Sahib's game...**

 **Yes, I took the names of the dogs from _Oliver and Company_ , another thing I do not own, and it seemed to fit really well with those types of dogs.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter begins as a dream sequence!**

 _Sahib was back in his true form and back in his homeland, the Pride lands. Looking down at his kingdom, everything caught up in flames; the smoke was almost too much to bear. Before he could pass out from the smoke clouding his lungs, he heard a raspy voice whisper his name. Seeing no other way out, he started to run towards whoever or whatever was calling him._

 _With every step he ran, the black smoke became more and more thick. Blinding him, Sahib had to rely on his instincts for his sense of direction. Dodging obstacles and fiery residue, he found himself leaping onto a ridge where he met a black lion whose mane was up in flames and had beaming red eyes._

 _"This is no longer your kingdom," it growled, "Stand down, Sahib!"_

 _"Never!" Sahib growled back._

 _"Then prepare to die… little king." That black lion pounced and tackled Sahib, his outstretched claws piercing his shoulders. The lion was about to bite Sahib's neck, but Sahib placed his paw against the lion's throat and pushed back as much as he could until he was able to slide away._

 _Both lions then got up and began to box each other with their paws, clawing each other's faces and body. Sahib was able to glide his claws across the lion's chest, which made him roar in great pain. As revenge, the lion raised his paw and swatted Sahib across his left eye. The impact made Sahib fall on his back towards the edge of the ridge. As Sahib looked up, he saw the black lion in midair with arms and claws stretched wide ready to kill. Sahib was prepared to throw him off once and for all, until he saw something truly terrifying. The black fur on the lion began to lighten to a coffee brown, the red eyes turned into an emerald green, and the flames on its mane burned away revealing a smoky colored black mane. It was Scar._

 _Sahib froze with fear as he saw his father reach down onto him. When Scar's claws touched Sahib's fur, he awoke!_

Sahib screamed as he sat up in his bed, his forehead and cheeks drenched with sweat. He frantically looked around, each short breath becoming longer and calmer as he saw he was still in Auradon. His thoughts becoming straighter, he felt his body to make sure he was still human.

"Ten fingers… ten toes…" he whispered to himself and then feeling his face and hair. When he realized that everything was just a dream, he breathed a huge sigh of relief and collapsed back flat onto his bed. "I can't take it anymore!" he yelled into the open air and scrambled out of his bed and ran out of his room.

Sahib's shadows blended with the dark of night as he crept away from the school grounds and towards King Ben's castle. Maneuvering his way through the trees and the streets, to avoid the light shining down on him, he soon made it outside the castle. Looking up, he hesitated, maybe he should go back and forget everything. NO! He had to do this.

Gliding through the darkness, he made his way towards some bushes to hide. Going deep inside, he made sure he couldn't be detected. Sahib looked up at the sky and stared at all the stars; he wished to get guidance from the Great Kings, like his cousin Simba did. But he knew that, by his blood, he could not receive the proper guidance. Getting lost in his own head, he could only imagine what his father would do to him if he didn't pull this off. He shook his head vigorously to get rid of these negative thoughts and bring his mind back down to planet earth to focus on the plan.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly removed the pendant from around his neck and he began to turn back into his lion-self. His fur rapidly grew back, his hands and feet turning back into paws, and he crouched back down on all fours. Taking the pendant on his claw, he placed in on a stray branch where he was hiding. "It is time," he whispered.

He dashed from his hiding spot towards a tree and briskly began climbing it. As he climbed, he saw a branch that was one leap away from an open window into the castle. Balancing as best he could, he crept inch by inch, doing his best to make sure his weight didn't cause the branch to crack. Timing it perfectly, Sahib leaped from the tree onto the windowsill and then gently bounced down onto the porcelain floors.

"This is it, I made it!" he thought. Wasting no time, he lifted his nose in the air and began to smell out any familiar scents. Once he got a whiff of a scent from the royal family, he began to run throughout the halls in search of whoever it was. Feverishly trotting through the castle, he did his best to balance his claws on the slippery floors so he wouldn't slip and lose his focus. The smell was getting stronger and stronger as he followed it, but his focus changed as he heard two sets of footsteps coming straight for him. Skidding to a halt with his claws, he scrambled from the hallway into a dark, abandoned room where he could easily camouflage. Walking around the corner was King Ben and the head of the Royal Guard.

"What was that noise?" the guard asked.

"I don't know, I think it came from over here." Ben responded. "Look in the other corridor, I'll search this way." he ordered walking in Sahib's direction.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Sahib stayed as quiet as he could as the footsteps came closer and closer. Ben moved in front of Sahib, his back facing him, and he looked into the other abandoned room across from him. When Ben came into sight, Sahib's attitude completely changed; his fear turning into complete anger. His emerald eyes glowed bright in the room, glaring at the king. As he stared, he let out a soft, but threatening, growl. The sound of Sahib's growls broke Ben out of his initial focus and a slight pang of fear overtook him. Being brave, Ben slowly turned his head to find the sound, but once he looked, it was too late. Sahib POUNCED and let out a mighty roar. Ben was so frozen in fear all he could do was scream.

Sahib used all the strength he could conjure to try and pin Ben down, but Ben did his best to fight back. Everything was happening so quickly that Ben could barely see who or what he was fighting. After tussling for a few moments, Sahib finally got Ben where he wanted him, but then he heard the voice of the guard from across the hall.

"SIRE!" the guard called. Both Sahib and Ben froze in their positions, Sahib on top of him with both paws on his shoulders and Ben holding onto Sahib's legs trying to push him off. Sahib knew that his time was up and he had to get away fast. Before Ben could look up and get a good look at his attacker, Sahib swatted him across the face knocking Ben unconscious and ran full speed out of there. The head of the Royal Guard and a few others from the group ran up to Ben's side where they saw his body lifeless with his cheek bleeding from Sahib's claw marks.

"You," the guard yelled pointing at his crew, "I'll take the king to the infirmary, find what did this and kill it!" The group of guards drew their swords and started to run after Sahib.

Sahib raced throughout the halls to escape the footsteps he was hearing behind him. When he saw the window in which he first came through, he ran faster towards it, ready to jump. When he reached the windowsill, though, he saw how high off the ground he was and skidded to a halt. Panicking, he looked all around for another way out. When he looked behind him, he saw the shadows of the guards running right towards him. At that moment, Sahib knew what he had to do. Giving a much unmotivated groan, he jumped out of the window and landed on the bushes he hid in before. Shaking off the pain, he placed his pendant back around his neck and out from the bushes jumped his human self. Sahib sprinted away from the castle, trying to avoid the lights and the search parties organized by the guards, scrambling to find who or what attacked their king.

Sahib ran as fast as his feet could take him back to the student dormitories. Once he reached the building and was able to catch his breath, he sulked his back against the wall and slid down onto the cold concrete floor.

"Smooth move, Sahib," he yelled to himself, "You're so stupid, stupid, STUPID! Should've just gone with the plan and now you probably blew your cover! Man, father's gonna kill me… LITERALLY!" As Sahib kept ranting to himself, he began to hear dogs barking in the distance. Frantically, Sahib hid behind another wall to try and hide.

Trotting up to where he was was Roscoe and Desoto; both dogs knew they heard someone and they _definitely_ smelled someone. Slowly, the dogs crept up near Sahib, following their noses and keeping their senses high. Sahib prayed silently, hoping for a miracle that he will not get caught. As they both got closer and closer, their hackles began to rise and their sniffs turned into growls, which turned into violent barks. Both dogs crouched down into their stances, ready to attack whatever they were smelling. But before they could pounce, two doves flew from their nest above Sahib and flew over Roscoe and Desoto's heads. Completely baffled, the two dogs just stood there dumbfounded until the sound of a whistle from Carlos broke them from their trace and they ran to their master.

Sahib looked behind the wall and saw Roscoe and Desoto running away and he knew that he was finally home free.

Overwhelmed with everything he put himself through that night, he slammed his back against the wall and collapsed on the floor.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wassup, guys? So I have just a few days until I have to binge study for finals so here is a new chapter that is sure to keep you excited and ready for more! To get updates about new chapters, be sure to click that FOLLOW button and I will write you all in the next few weeks!**

The next morning in Chemistry class, taught by Evie, Sahib couldn't bear to keep himself awake. After what happened to him the night before, sleep was the last thing on his mind. As Evie lectured on, Sahib had his fist leaned up against his cheek; with every blink, his eyes became heavier to the point where he could take it no longer and fell into a deep sleep.

"I expect that you all studied the periodic table like I asked," Evie remarked, "Who can tell me the atomic weight of gold… anyone, anyone?" She looked around at her students, most of whom were slunked back in their chairs or avoiding eye contact. Her focus was broken when she heard snoring. Looking down, she saw Sahib asleep on his hand, snoring like a bear. "Sahib!" she called. When no response from him was given, Mara, who sat next to him, nudged him hard on the shoulder so he could come to.

"Hmmff- wha?" Sahib snorted as he was startled awake.

"Happy you could join us, Sahib. Now that you're here, maybe you'd like to tell the class the atomic weight of gold."

"Uhh…" Sahib trailed off as he tried to think, "seventy-nine?"

"Why- th-that's correct!" Evie praised, surprised. "Well done, Sahib!" When Evie left his gaze to lecture on, Sahib felt his tiredness overwhelm him again and closed his eyes. Seeing that he had nothing to break his head's fall, Mara quickly pushed his backpack under him so he had a cushion when he landed.

"Thank you…" Sahib muffled without looking up at her.

"No problem," Mara replied. "Guess you didn't get any sleep either, huh?"

"Heh, you kidding, Princess? Your bed must feel like a cloud compared to the one the school gives me."

"Well, smart alack, you'll be surprised to find out that my cushiony, cloud-like bed felt like a pile of rocks last night."

"Why, what happened to you?" Mara took a deep breath before she spoke.

"A creature attacked my father last night." Sahib felt his heart fall into his stomach when he heard her response and he became nervous.

"A-And uhh… do they have any idea what it was?"

"No idea! Apparently it's a creature that has never been seen in Auradon. Plus it moved too fast for anyone to get a good look."

"And what happened to you during all that?"

"My mother and I were put on lockdown! We couldn't leave our rooms until the entire castle was secure. When we were finally cleared, me and my mom stayed with my father in the infirmary, but I had to be sent to my room by midnight because I had class this morning. I couldn't even think about what would happen if I closed my eyes; I was too scared for me and my family."

"And you're dad?"

"He's fine, he's just got a nasty scratch on his face. He wanted to increase the security around the school and even tried to make the guards give me escorts _everywhere_ I went. Luckily my mother talked him out of it; she says the creature could be far gone by now."

"Did he get a good look at it?"

"He doesn't remember. He has no idea who or what attacked him last night." Sahib couldn't help but feel shameful for what he did. Yeah, he was a VK, but Mara is his friend… maybe someone he'd want as more than a friend. Feeling how hurt she was made him feel hurt. "What about you," Mara asked breaking him from his thoughts. "Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"Uhh… bad dreams." Sahib responded with a shaky voice.

"What were they about?" Mara asked curiously.

"I was being attacked by my fa-… by a killer." Sahib said muffling his voice.

"I mean… at least yours was just a dream." Mara said trying to cheer him up, but Sahib only nodded at her. As Mara began to rub his back comfortably, an idea lit like a light bulb in her head. "Hey, we need to get our minds off of this stuff. How about after school we… hang out?"

"Like a date?" Sahib asked a little surprised.

"Yeah… like a date." Mara blushed.

"Wow… alright, Princess, let's go on a date! But even though I'm the guy, I know absolutely NOTHING about this kingdom so you gotta do all the planning."

"Don't worry, I know just the place." Mara said as she ran her fingers through his hair once.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
